


let's put the us in calculus

by jingsino



Series: hey bighead [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Roommates, can be read as platonic or pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingsino/pseuds/jingsino
Summary: Seung-gil decides between coffee and the last shreds of his sanity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got off track and wrote more in my seung-gil college au lmao. so i ended up expanding more on JJ and seung-gil as roommates. this is probably gonna expand into that seungchuchu barista thing ive been meaning to do omg.
> 
> yell @ me on tumblr: jinesino

“I hate calculus. What the fuck.” JJ lets the door swing shut behind him and collapses onto his bed.

“Stop yelling,” Seung-gil mutters from behind his laptop, even though his roommate hadn’t really been that loud.

JJ sniffs. “You’re no help. Aren’t you, like, super good at math?” He leans forward, dangerously close to the edge.

_ Please fall _ , Seung-gil prays. “Are you being racist?”

“What?” JJ’s face twists with realization. “No, of course not, idiot, I’ve seen your grades. Also, you’re an engineering student, so it’s a given, right?”

“Not really.” He returns his attention to his laptop, pointedly ignoring JJ’s continued stare. It gets to the point that he feels like he can see his eyes through the screen. He sighs. “ _ What _ .”

“Teach me.”

“No.”

“The fuck? Why not?” JJ pouts, as if he’s never been rejected in his life, which he knows is a lie because he remembers Yuri Plisetsky.

“You can learn on your own.” Seung-gil tries to resume his typing, but a hand presses the screen over until it turns black. His eye twitches. “I have an essay, leave me alone.”   


“Okay, I know for a fact that your essay isn’t due for another week,” JJ argues.

“Maybe if you did your work early instead of bothering me all the time you’d get enough sleep to pay attention to your lectures.”

A pause. “Ugh. True.” JJ laughs obnoxiously anyway. “Buuuuut, it’s too late for that, so teach me.”

“Jesus, no, I said no,” Seung-gil groans, pushing his laptop to the foot of his bed. 

“I know I’m great, but it's JJ, not Jesus.”

“I don’t care.”

“Ouch.”

“Leave me alone,” he tries again, hoping the Canadian will finally, finally get the hint.

His hopes are in vain, because suddenly there’s a glint in JJ’s eyes, the kind he gets right before doing something stupid. Like streaking across campus. Or drunkenly confessing his love to a sober and stressed Isabella Yang. He braces himself.

“Let’s trade.”

“What?” He reels back. “No. What?”

JJ chuckles at his lack of eloquence. “I’ll buy you coffee or whatever it is you’re always drinking whenever you want if you tutor me.”

Seung-gil hesitates. He’s usually frugal, but his habit of drinking coffee to pull him through the day is a drain on his wallet. Is it worth it? He tries to weigh out the pros and cons. On one hand, free coffee. On the other,  _ JJ _ . But he deals with him on a daily basis, so it’s not like he’s losing anything, right? Right?

God, _ please _ let him be right.

“Fine--”

JJ whoops and falls back on his mattress, the impact bouncing his pillows and sheets onto the floor. He pumps a fist and shoots a grin that’s blindingly bright even in the dim of their room. “Let’s put the ‘us’ in calculus!” he cheers.

Seung-gil takes his glasses off and stares at his blurry lap, contemplating his life decisions.


End file.
